


A Little Less Afraid

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Series: A Little Less Afraid [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, I'm trying my best, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: You discover you're pregnant but there’s one small problem: your lover is Connor, an android, whereas you are human.





	1. Part 1

To be honest, everyone was too baffled and amazed to be creeped out when the news spread.

It had been a few years after Markus’s peaceful revolution changed the entire world. Eventually, laws were changed so that androids were practically the same as humans in the eyes of the world’s governing bodies and law systems. They were allowed every privilege humans were and though some people were strongly against it, most didn’t mind and even welcomed the change.

When it came to android reproduction, factories were built to produce androids upon the request of android families and even quite a few human families. The excitement of this prospect had started to cool down internationally as it was slowly accepted as the norm. No one, however, could anticipate that a new form of reproduction would soon be discovered.

It all started when you’d woken up feeling the sickest you’d ever felt your entire life. You spend almost an hour in the bathroom, your hair being held back by your android boyfriend, Connor.

As you hurled uncontrollably into the toilet bowl with one of your lover’s hand holding your hair gently while the other rubbed your back, his LED flickered between red and yellow. Information flew around in his head like a blizzard.

His scans revealed that you were, indeed, pregnant. At first, he’d become worried since logically it meant that you’d been unfaithful and was now with another man’s child. However, further scans showed that the baby wasn’t exactly… human.

It was definitely part human but not 100% human. Unfortunately, his scans could only discover so much since he wasn’t modelled for such purposes.

Deep in thought, he failed to notice that you’d stopped vomiting and was now looking at him worriedly.

“Connor?” You whispered, your voice trembled. You pulled his hand away from your hair and held it in between both of your own.

The feeling of your clammy hands touching his warm one snapped him out of his thoughts. Connor looked down at your face and felt an uncomfortable stirring in his thirium pump regulator, or, heart, as you’d reminded him so many times to call it. You looked so horrified and pale, the skin under your eyes were dark and your lips were trembling.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Connor asked gently as he tucked some loose hair behind your ear.

“I didn’t…” you stuttered, “I didn’t sleep with anyone behind your back.”

“I know you didn’t,” he kissed your forehead, “please don’t worry about it, your stress levels are becoming extremely high, it’s not healthy for the baby.”

Letting out a sob, you tackled him in a tight hug. You cried into his shirt, your hands gripped onto his back desperately.

You were so confused and so scared of what was happening. But with your loved one’s arms wrapped around you securely, you were a little less afraid.


	2. Part 2

It was strange being in CyberLife headquarters. Its pristine white walls made the place feel unwelcoming and cold; if it weren’t for Connor’s hand grasping yours firmly, you would’ve felt extremely anxious. He provided you with a sense of safety that you were extremely grateful for.

You felt slightly dazed as you sat in Elijah Kamski’s new office. He’d been reappointed as CEO of CyberLife not long after Markus’s successful revolution.

Elijah and Connor exchanged a plethora of scientific terms. Since you didn’t have any chance of understanding anything they were talking about, you opted to look around the large room.

The walls of his office were white, as well. There were pieces of art that hung on his walls, some, you recognised, were Carl Manfred’s. Standing behind Kamski as he conversed with your lover was Chloe. You recalled seeing her in person once, she was like every other android back then, seemingly soulless. You noted, with pleasure, that the Chloe with you in the room looked relaxed and content.

“Love?” Connor’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “Some of CyberLife’s scientists would like to do some simple tests and scans of you if you don’t mind.” His thumb rubbed he back of your hand gently.

You glanced over at Kamski, worried. Noticing your fearful expression, the CEO reassured you, “we will do our best to ensure your comfort, Ms (L/N), don’t worry. We want to learn more about your situation and how to handle it properly as much as you do.”

You thought about it for a while longer before realising that you really had no other option. Normal hospitals wouldn’t be able to do what CyberLife could.

“I’ll do it,” your voice trembled with anxiety, the feeling was countered only a little by the comfort of Connor’s lips pressed against your forehead.

Hours passed and you were honestly getting exhausted from all the tests they were doing on you.

“You’ll be glad to hear that you’ve completed the last test we required, Ms (L/N),” one of the doctors told you kindly, “both your husband and you can return home. We’ll give you a call as soon as we have results.”

You thanked him before leaving the lab. You were glad that you could finally go home but even so, you felt strange. The word “husband” kept echoing over and over again in your mind.

It made you feel many things. Glad because just the mere fact that a CyberLife employee comfortably referred to an android as someone’s husband. Confused because you had no idea what gave them the idea you were married to Connor.

And most importantly of all: scared. A voice in your head kept questioning you. What if Connor didn’t truly love you? What if he’d planned on breaking up with you but was now being held back by your pregnancy?

You never felt very insecure around Connor but for some reason, your unusual pregnancy, as one of the doctors informed you earlier, was causing your body to produce a strange concoction of hormones. You knew that was the reason for how awful you felt but knowing why didn’t help you feel any less shitty.

On the ride home, even without doing any scans, Connor could sense you were suffering. Your body was tense as you leaned your temple against the window of the car. Your eyes looked glossy yet deep in thought while your hands fidgeted constantly.

“Were the tests too… much?” He asked worriedly. You shook your head.

“No, they were fine. The doctors were friendly.” Your reply was curt, unlike how you usually spoke; especially with him.

A few more minutes of silence between the two of you passed. The air in the car was tense, even suffocating. The quietness of the car’s interior contrasted against the whirlwind in your head. It was broken when you decided to ask the dreaded question.

“Connor, what do you think about marriage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 24th July 2018 :)


	3. Part 3

Connor’s LED flickered between blue and yellow as he processed your question in his head.

Marriage?

To be honest, he never thought about it before. He was content with life as it was so he never considered taking his relationship with you another step further. You had never indicated a desire for such, either. However, with how things have taken an unexpected turn recently, it made sense why you’d suddenly take something like marriage into consideration.

His thoughts digressed as he began to wonder why marriage was even such a big deal amongst humans. Essentially it was just a piece of paper that meant legally the two parties were to be recognised as married by the government. That kind of made sense to Connor since the government was always a complicated topic but—

A warm hand on his knee snapped him out of his thoughts. The car had stopped moving.

“We’re home, Connor,” you said softly, you sounded disappointed. He felt a discomfort shoot through his chest, he didn’t mean to be unresponsive to your question for so long.

“(Y/N), I —“ Connor started and at that moment, he saw your eyes light up. “I… I don’t know what I think about marriage, not exactly, at least.” Your jaw tightened as your hand slipped off his knee. Another strike of discomfort shot through the android’s chest.

“That’s fine,” you smiled half-heartedly, “it was a dumb question anyway.”

Before Connor could tell you that it wasn’t a dumb question and apologise for inadvertently hurting your feelings, you had opened the car door and left. Your lover watched as you walked briskly towards your home, your arms wrapped around yourself. Were you crying? He couldn’t tell.

—

You knew you were being unfair to him, suddenly bringing up such a serious question. Sure, you didn’t ask him to marry you, you just asked him what he thought about marriage. But Connor was far from dumb, it was obvious what you truly meant.

“Welcome home, (Y/N).” Your home’s automated system greeted as you shut the door behind you, hearing the familiar clock sound as it locked by itself.

You walked to the bedroom, deep in thought. You despised yourself for being so… emotional. Everything was going fine until your body decided it was time to get knocked up by your android boyfriend and mess up everything. You were so close to crying before when you left the car that now it was harder to keep the tears in.

Closing your bedroom door behind you, you sat down on the edge of your bed. The silence in the room was comforting, not at all like the one you were trapped in with Connor just a minute ago. You felt yourself calm down significantly as you collected your thoughts and had a moment of clarity.

“What kind of mother will I be,” you whisper to yourself, “if all I do now is cry?” If your baby turned out to be a real, breathing baby, you’d be a disappointment if all you could remember from your pregnancy was feeling sorry for yourself; and just like that, you felt your perspective shift slowly but drastically. You knew, too, that how you were behaving wasn’t fair to Connor. He was part of this, too, wasn’t he?

As you dried your teary eyes, you heard the faint noise of the home’s automated system greeting Connor. His footsteps getting progressively louder as he approached your bedroom. Just from the sound of his feet hitting the floor alone told you that he was hesitant.

“(Y/N)… May I come in?” His voice sounded sad, it no longer contained that optimistic tone it always had. You felt a chuckle escape your lips upon imagining how much like a puppy he must’ve looked just standing outside.

Without saying anything, you walked over and opened the door. His mouth started to open but before he could say anything, you tackled him into a hug. Connor gladly returned it, his arms were locked around you as he nuzzled into the shallow dip of your collarbone.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly. You felt yourself relax as his hand rubbed your back comfortingly.

“What for?” He replied sincerely. You could feel his chest rising and falling, something he turned into a habit ever since he found out that you were fond of it.

The two of you spent a little while more in each other’s embrace. You basked in the warmth he radiates off of him while he sought comfort from the feeling of resting his head against yours.

“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to,” you said suddenly. “We don’t have to be married to be good parents.”

Connor gave it a moment’s thought, careful not to think for too long like he’d done previously. You were right. Both of you didn’t have to be married to be deemed as good parents. However, even if he wasn’t sure of it then, he knew he did want to marry you eventually. You made him feel alive.

“I am not against us getting married, (Y/N),” he said carefully, “but I do believe we still need a little more time before making a final decision.”

“I agree,” you replied, your voice slightly muffled since you were still pressed against his chest. “I love you, Connor.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 25th July 2018 :)


	4. Part 4

You wondered how many people currently alive could say, with conviction, that they knew everything there was to know about the human body? Probably not many. You always thought you knew your own body pretty well but apparently, you were wrong, so very wrong.

CyberLife had transferred their findings to Connor two days after your initial visit. You remembered watching the android sit stiffly on the couch as his LED remaining yellow for ten minutes straight.

While waiting for him to fully understand all the data he’d been given, you walked around the house, doing menial chores to keep yourself occupied. Your hands were shaking so badly you couldn’t even wash the dishes without splashing sudsy water all over the edges of the sink. You could feel your heart throbbing so hard in your chest it felt like it was trying to escape your rib cage.

Too absorbed in your thoughts, you jumped when Connor’s voice unexpectedly broke your train of thought. The sudden motion also caused you to drop the plate in your hand. You closed your eyes, bracing yourself for the sound of ceramic shattering on the ground, however, it never came.

Instead, you heard a series of quick footsteps. You opened your eyes and saw Connor on one knee in front of you, the plate in his hand. His LED turned from yellow to blue as he slowly stood up before placing the dish on the kitchen counter behind you.

Sensing your rapidly increasing stress levels, Connor quickly pulled you into a hug, one that you reciprocated immediately. Soon enough you felt yourself relax in his arms, you could feel him kissing your temple as his hands rubbed your back comfortingly.

“What did CyberLife say?” You asked, still not letting go of your beloved boyfriend. Your hands subconsciously gripped the back of his shirt as you awaited his reply as if you were preparing for the worst.

The following few hours Connor spent telling you everything he learnt but in simpler terms since you legitimately couldn’t understand anything when he’d used the proper scientific words. You found yourself progressively feel calmer as you learnt more about your pregnancy.

“Would you like me to recap?” Connor asked, his hands engulfing yours gently. You felt your heart swell with affection and appreciation for the man; he’d been talking for almost 2 hours straight but was still so amazingly patient. You nodded sheepishly, genuinely requiring his offer.

“Basically,” he brought one of your hands up to his lips before kissing the back of it softly, “my deviancy caused a mutation to occur in my system which in turn caused my synthetic sperm to become…” Connor paused briefly as if looking for the right term to use, “… synthetically organic in a way that the specific sperm cell which managed to fertilise your oocyte — or egg — successfully emulated the function of an organic sperm cell, thus causing your pregnancy.”

It was one of those things that you kinda understood but not entirely so you simply nodded. Connor continued, “the scientists at CyberLife believe that our child will be a, for lack of a better term, hybrid of my mutated android ‘genes’ and your human genes. How this will affect the livelihood of our child, however, is still unknown since the foetus is still in its extremely early developmental stage.”

You nodded again, this time it was more to yourself since you were still trying to wrap your head around this new, bizarre concept. Hybrid child? Between a human and android, no less. However, regardless of how utterly confused, you were at what your body was currently doing you knew one thing for sure: whatever your child happened to be, it would always be no less than your own.

“We’re…” you said almost too softly as you looked into Connor’s warm, brown eyes, “we’re going to be good parents, right?”

Connor smiled before leaning his forehead against yours affectionately, your hands were still held safely in his, “of course we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 6th August 2018 :)


	5. Part 5

Soon enough, word had spread internationally about the first android/human couple to successfully conceive. The news was particularly sensational considering the android involved was the famous Deviant-Hunter-turned-rebel who was acknowledged by Markus himself to have been an important individual during his peaceful revolution.

Connor was often seen by strangers as someone who was fearsome and mechanical, an android capable of murdering an army of men in the blink of an eye. Perhaps he was, but, to you, Connor was simply the man you loved sitting cross-legged in your living room as he stared blankly at an instructional booklet.

“Do you need help, hon?” You asked for the nth time as you sat on your couch, watching Connor — who was arguably one of the most high-tech androids made by CyberLife — struggle to put together a baby cot.

“No need,” Connor almost mumbled, his eyes still glued onto the paper in his hand, “I have everything—“ he squinted “— under control.”

You simply hummed in response, letting him do what he wanted to. You’d told Connor earlier to just download a baby cot assembly program if he needed to but he was adamant on learning on his own. (“I believe that little things, like putting together a cot, are what make parenthood so unique.”)

A smile tugged at your lips as you watched Connor silently. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, his legs were sprawled out casually before him as he continued to decipher the instructional manual in his hand. His soft hair was messy which gave him a cute, boyish look. You could feel your heart swell with affection simply by looking at him; you and he had come a long way.

_You’d first met Connor when you made a visit to the DPD with your bakery’s extra pastries. Apparently, it was a tradition of your boss to give them free food to thank them for their service and though you’d been working with him for years now, you never had to do the delivery until that very day._

_Your boss had fallen down earlier that day and sheepishly asked if you could bring the pastries over to the DPD for him. To be honest, you were slightly apprehensive since it was raining pretty heavily but he was a good dude so you did as you were told. Sometimes you wondered what would’ve happened if you had said no that day._

_You could distinctly remember seeing Connor for the first time. You’d heard a little about him — the infamous deviant hunter — but had never seen his face before so you were caught off guard when you realised how attractive he was. He was extremely polite and slightly awkward which only made you feel even more infatuated with him; but you knew that no matter what, you could never have true feelings for Connor; he was just an android._

Snapping out of your reverie, you glanced back at Connor who was halfway done with the cot. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted occasionally while his LED constantly flickered between yellow and blue. Although it was clear he was frustrated, you liked how he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hey, Connor,” you asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” He responded without tearing his eyes away from his work. His LED which had been alternating between yellow and blue was now a steady blue.

“What did you think of me when we first met?”

“Well, I was still just a machine back then,” Connor began, his eyes finally looking away from the almost-completed cot to lock with yours, “so I just did an identity scan.”

“Oh,” while you weren’t expecting much from his answer, you couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit disappointed. It was still enough for Connor to pick up on, though, and just like that it sent a pang through his chest. He simply felt  _so much_  around you, was it really possible he’d felt nothing at all on that fateful day?

So, Connor dug deeper into his memories. 

_He could remember seeing you waltz into the department, almost soaked to the bone despite the umbrella that was in your hand. You held a large container of various pastries, something that almost instantly caught the attention of every officer in the room. Everyone made small talk with you whereas Connor simply observed from the sidelines._

**_// NAME: (Y/N) (L/N)  
AGE: 24  
DATE OF BIRTH: 04/11/2014 //_ **

_Connor could remember not approaching you at all until most of the officers had gone back to their work and when he finally did, you offered to shake his hand. It was a gesture no human had ever offered to him before._

_**// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ //** _

_Your hand was soft and warm, just like the smile you wore as the two of you spoke. Connor noted that your heartbeat was a little above average and that your cheeks were tinted a light red; you were nervous around him but not in the way humans normally were in the presence of androids._

_You were… attracted to him._

_**// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^ //** _

_Connor could remember already finding you attractive back during that first encounter. He could even recall the feeling of his thirium pump regulator speeding up and functioning erratically the longer you spoke to him. You were so kind and sincere towards him._

_Connor remembered looking at the way your lips moved as you spoke; he didn’t know why he was staring but he simply felt the need to._

_**// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^^ //** _

_And that’s when he snapped out of it._

_You were just an acquaintance to Connor but already you were a major distraction._

_**// NEW OBJECTIVE: END CONVERSATION //** _

_Connor had to obey._

_“So, I think—“_

_“I’m sorry, Ms (L/N), I’m very busy so I think I’ll have to end our conversation here,” Connor interrupted unceremoniously._

_“Oh,” your eyes widened in surprise, “oh, okay, sure!” Your smile didn’t quite reach your eyes but you went along with it anyway._

_The two of you then exchanged quick goodbyes before Connor watched you swiftly leave the building. He could remember feeling something rather indescribable as he looked at you walk away a little too quickly. If he had to, he would’ve best described it as guilt._

_**// SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ //** _

A hand touching his pulled Connor out of his thoughts. You were now sitting on the floor beside him with a concerned look on your face.

Connor felt it again — guilt.

“Are you okay, Connor?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied quickly, “I was just thinking about your question.”

You raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by what he meant.

“I did feel something back then,” Connor continued as he dropped the booklet in his hands to hold yours, “even when I was just a machine, I already felt… many things for you during our first meeting.”

Much to your lover’s pleasure, you smiled widely in response as a blush formed on your cheeks. You glanced down at your hands, they were still enveloped in Connor’s as his thumbs idly rubbed against your skin. Looking back up at him, you quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, catching him off guard.

“Me, too, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 14th August 2018 :)


	6. Part 6

Connor’s hand tightened around yours as people stared. He was walking you to work, as usual, it was supposed to be normal and it mostly was except for the tens of eyes that kept glancing your way. You could sense most of them were of curiosity and were not cast with any ill-intent but, nonetheless, it was slightly unnerving to garner so much attention.

When the news of your pregnancy had spread, many major news outlets kept your identity a secret. Some, however, had a lot less integrity and blatantly showed pictures of you and Connor. Ever since then, you’d been approached by many. Most were friendly and simply wanted to congratulate you on your pregnancy; some were Android/Human couples themselves and expressed how hopeful they were after hearing about you; others were quite aggressive, they spat derogatory words at you and called you disgusting. After a few of those unpleasant encounters, Connor made it his personal mission to accompany you wherever you went in public and so, thankfully, the verbal attacks stopped.

As you arrived at your workplace, Connor kissed your forehead sweetly as his hand idly touched your stomach. It was something he’d been doing very often recently.

“Have a nice day at work,” he said, taking a small step back, “I’ll see you later.”

You bade him goodbye and watched as he disappeared down the street. Only when he was completely gone from your sight did you enter the bakery.

The smell of fresh bread and sweet pastries attacked your sensitive nose as you walked towards the kitchen. You greeted your boss who was rolling some dough as you put your stuff away.

“You hurt my feelings, (Y/N),” Oliver huffed as you tied your apron around your waist.

“Wait, what?”

“You didn’t tell me you were expecting!” He smiled widely, his face was covered in flour already despite the fact that the store had just opened, “I had to find out from the news, dude.”

“Oh!” Your mouth formed an O shape before you laughed in relief, “oh my god, I thought you were really upset for a moment.”

“I am upset,” he scoffed in mock annoyance, “I thought I was your best friend.”

“Second best friend,” you corrected the man as you headed over to the fridge to grab a roll of dough.

“Oh my gosh, who do I have to fight to be number one?”

“Connor,” you winked cheekily at him as you settled yourself on the side of the table across from him.

“Number two is good.”  
—  
When Connor arrived at the department, he was surprised to see that Hank was already at his desk. The Lieutenant appeared to have not noticed his android friend’s arrival as he scrolled through his computer.

Connor approached his own desk slowly, a little hesitant since he wasn’t sure if Hank knew of your pregnancy yet. The older man had always been extremely fond of the lady who brought him and his coworkers free food. He’d grown to see you as his own daughter. Connor swallowed a ball of synthetic saliva as he got closer to the desk, he was a lot more nervous than he’d initially realised.

“Good morning, Hank—“

“You son of a bitch,” the Lieutenant cut him off almost instantly as he stood up from his chair and stared at the android in front of him, face-to-face.

Connor froze, his LED flashed erratically from blue to yellow to red. He felt his own stress levels rise, rendering him unable to properly process what the man in front of him was feeling. Was he angry? Upset? Disappointed?

Then, he felt Hank pull him into a firm hug.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?” Hank said softly, his voice muffled slightly. Connor slowly wrapped his arms around him, his LED returning to a steady blue.

Hank wasn’t mad.

Connor felt a strange sensation behind his eyes before two streams of tears flowed down his face. He could feel his thirium pump regulator pound within the confines of his chest. This was the first time he’d expressed his true feelings toward your expectancy.

Connor felt so happy.

You, the love of his life, was carrying his own child. How the hell it happened, he knew the scientific details but, fuck, it seemed more miraculous and magical than scientific. It didn’t matter, though, he was ready to be the best father there was.

Hank patted his partner’s back a few times before pulling away, laughing when he realised that Connor really had been crying. It reminded him ever so slightly of how he’d felt all those years ago when he learnt his wife was expecting Cole.

Hank’s smile turned sad, “I know that feeling. It’s the best there is, son.”

Connor nodded, his eyes still wet with tears. Before the older man could turn away to sit back down at his desk, he reached out and touched his shoulder. Hank stared at Connor inquisitively in response, not saying anything.

“Hank,” the android asked, his voice was soft but had a tinge of confidence in it, “will you be my child’s godfather?”  
—  
A few hours passed and the officers at the DPD were visibly getting antsy. At any given moment, at least a quarter of them would be glancing at the clock. Even Captain Fowler stoke quick looks at the office’s entrance every now and then.

Connor was no exception. However, he was looking forward not to the delivery but rather the person making it. Ever since you’d started dating the android detective, your boss had given you permission to do all of the scheduled deliveries to the DPD. At some point, he made it a daily thing (his reason was a shrug and a simple “I ship it”).

Only a few minutes after 2 PM, you stride into the office with a smile on your face and two boxes of fresh pastries in your arms. Everyone’s faces lit up the moment they saw you before many of them left their seats to snag an eclair or two.

Many of the officers congratulated you on your pregnancy as they took their snacks. Tina Chen even gave you a small gift on behalf of the department. After some small talk with a few of the detectives, you managed to find Connor who was standing away from the crowd, a small patient smile on his face.

He greeted you with a brief kiss, his hand reaching out to touch your tummy once again. “How was your morning?” He asked, leaning his forehead gently against yours. It was something he liked to do since you were shorter than he was.

“It was good,” you replied, feeling ticklish as Connor’s fingers brushed against your stomach, “Oliver reacted nicely to the news.”

“As did Hank,” your boyfriend said with a grin, “however, he did not agree to be the godfather.”

“Oh, no,” your eyebrows furrowed together in disappointment and confusion, “why’s that?”

“He said he’s already the grandfather.”

Your jaw dropped in surprise and relief before you leaned forward to capture Connor’s lips with yours. Even as you kissed, you couldn’t help but smile widely, something that Connor noted fondly.

The sweet gesture was rudely cut short, however, by a certain detective catching your attention with a cough. You pulled your lips away from your lover’s and turned your head only for your eyes to meet Gavin Reed’s.

Almost immediately, Connor pulled you behind him, his LED flashed a bright yellow as he almost glared at his colleague. From behind him, you could see his shoulders tense up as he protected you from what he obviously deemed as dangerous.

“Calm down, tin can,” Gavin said, gritting his teeth a little, “I’m just here to say congratulations.”

Connor’s LED remained yellow for a little while longer before turning blue. You could see his shoulders and arms relaxing, though he still kept you standing safely behind him.

“Look,” Gavin continued, “I may not be a fan of androids, but I’m not that much of a dick to harm (Y/N) just because she’s pregnant with your baby.”

You peeked over Connor’s shoulder and noticed how weirdly Gavin was standing. It was refreshing to see someone who was so obnoxiously arrogant behave so awkwardly and… sincerely.

“So,” Gavin scratched the back of his neck, “I guess… I hope you guys have a healthy baby.” Then, he walked away, noticeably relaxing as he did.

“He was just trying to be nice, y’know,” you said as you turned Connor around to face you. When you saw how stressed he looked, you gave him a reassuring smile. “I like that you’re protective of me, but I don’t think you have to worry too much about the people here.”

“I know,” Connor replied, returning a small smile of his own, “I just don’t trust him.”

You chuckled, reaching up to run your finger through his soft hair, a gesture he loved a bit too much, “to be honest… you and me, both, Connor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo today! :)


	7. Part 7

You felt a shiver run down your spine as goose bumps formed all over your bare skin. Your shirt had been lifted up, revealing the large swell of your belly. You were near your due date and while you’d had many ultrasounds done in the past already, you were still nervous about this one.

The CyberLife doctor, whose name you learnt a while back was Laura, smiled kindly as you gasped upon feeling the cold lotion touch your stomach. She then proceeded to spread it on the surface of your skin slowly, you felt another shiver, the low temperature of the room not at all helping.

You felt warm lips press against your temple and almost immediately, you felt yourself calm down. Connor’s kiss lingered a little longer than it should have, an indication that he, too, was nervous. After he pulled away, he reached for your hand and cupped them in his, Connor then increased the temperature of his palms, helping to warm you up.

“Is that better?” He asked sweetly, his warm thumbs rubbing your skin idly.

You nodded, “thank you, Connor.”

Before the conversation could proceed any further, Laura pressed the ultrasound transducer against your belly. She moved it around a little, stopping when the screen revealed the silhouette of your child.

“There she is,” the doctor said, “everything seems to be going well from what I can see here…” she drifted off, continuing to move the transducer around. It felt freezing but at that point, you couldn’t care, your eyes were glued to the sight of your precious baby.

‘I’m going to see you soon,’ you thought to yourself, a grin stretched across your face before you could help yourself. From your peripheral vision, you could tell Connor was staring at the ultrasound screen, as well.

“We made her…” he said softly in awe. You turned to glance at him and felt your heart swell with affection at the loving gaze he held in his eyes. His LED was a steady blue and his lips parted a little as he continued to stare at the shape of your little girl on the screen, completely unaware of you staring at him.

You opened your mouth, about to reply with some equally cheesy but sincere line but before the first syllable could even escape your lips, Laura interrupted.

“Wait!” The CyberLife employee cried. For a second you felt your heart drop and your throat constrict as your entire being froze completely. “How did I not see this before?”

Your face went cold as if all the blood had drained from it completely in a fraction of a second.

Was there something wrong with your baby?

You felt Connor’s grip on your hand tighten as his head whipped sideways to look at the doctor. His LED now a bright red.

But then, you saw the doctor’s jaw drop before a wide smile graced her lips. She leaned in further towards the ultrasound screen as if trying to confirm what she was seeing.

“Oh my god…” She whispered to herself before turning to face the both of you. “There’s another one.”

Silence.

“What?!” You exclaimed, your free hand shot up to cover your mouth as you processed the news. You felt your heart begin to pound wildly in your chest. You looked over at Connor only to realise that he, too, has the exact same shellshocked expression.

“You’re having twins!” The doctor continued with a genuine look of happiness on her face, “the other one’s a boy!”

Without waiting for either of you to respond, Laura proceeded to check on the other baby. Her eyes stared at the ultrasound machine’s screen almost unblinkingly as she moved the transducer around with meticulous care.

Needless to say, the two of you didn’t speak much after the surprise reveal. When your last special ultrasound appointment ended, you simply thanked the doctor for her help and then proceeded to speed walk — or, waddle — to the car, with Connor hot on your heels. He had his hand resting against your back, supporting you should you lose your balance.

The drive home was silent but it wasn’t uncomfortable or tense. It was rather pleasant, actually. The both of you needed the time to think about the future now that you were expecting two babies instead of just one, and the ride home was perfect for thinking.

You leaned your head against the window and simply stared at the passing scenery while you thought. You felt a flurry of emotions within you… happiness and excitement but also worry. You had no idea what it was like taking care of one child but now you had two? While it was definitely going to be a challenge, it definitely wasn’t one you were going to give up.

You were determined to be the best gosh dang mother there ever was.

At some point during your journey, Connor had taken your hand into his, much like he had done back during the ultrasound appointment. You could feel him play with your fingers gently, a habit he’d developed around a year into your relationship.

_“What’re you doing?” You yawned, your head resting on top of his chest as the both of you laid down on your bed. It was a peaceful night, the sound of traffic was low and the temperature was just right. Connor’s hands which had been previously stroking your hair had reached down to grab your free hand, the other just happened to be scratching your butt._

_“Your hands are tiny,” he stared simply; to which you hummed in response. “You’re so… fragile,” Connor intertwined his fingers with yours, his eyes glued to the sight of your hand being engulfed by his. “I will never let anything bad happen to you.” You could feel his body rise and fall ever so slightly as he spoke, you pressed your ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was racing._

_“Is that a promise?” You asked as you felt a warm sensation spread on your cheeks._

_“It is,” Connor replied, letting go of your hand so that he could wrap both his arms around your body. You then felt him press his lips against the crown of your head before he whispered, for the first time, “I love you.”_

When the car had reached its destination, Connor immediately stepped out before he rushed to your door. He then waited for it to open before helping you out with one hand holding yours while the other rested on your lower back.

Ever since your belly had gotten bigger, he was adamant on assisting you with every little thing. You’d told him before that it was unnecessary but then he shot you his damned puppy dog eyes and even had the  _audacity_  to say, “but I’ll never forgive myself if you or the baby were to be harmed.”

It felt strange at first, having your loved one be at your beck and call that way but you could tell Connor was more than happy to take care of you so, you simply let him be. He was trying his best and you could honestly ask for nothing more.

“Are you hungry?” Connor asked as the front door closed shut. You glanced at the clock in the living room and only realised that, shit, you were pretty hungry when you noticed how late it was getting.

You nodded and smiled when Connor kissed your forehead in response.

“Go rest, I’ll prepare dinner.”

You waddled over to the couch and sat down. You chose the seat that was easiest for you to look at Connor in the kitchen since you rather enjoyed watching him cook. Like with assembling the baby cot, he insisted on learning everything on his own. It was extremely endearing, watching your lover who was made to accomplish any task struggle to chop an onion properly like he was doing at that very moment.

“Do you need any help?” You asked as you grinned like an idiot, trying not to laugh at how silly Connor looked.

“No, no,” he responded without tearing his eyes away from the poorly chopped vegetable before him, “I’m fine. After all, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t learn how to—“

Connor stopped, as did his chopping, and you knew why. Both of you had heard his Freudian slip loud and clear. It shouldn’t have mattered all that much but for some reason, it did.

You glanced at his face only for your eyes to meet his brown ones. He seemed apologetic, almost. At first, you weren’t really sure why but then you caught yourself touching your bare fingers and you froze, feeling as though a floodgate had opened up in your brain, one that hadn’t been bothered in a while.

_Why did you want to get married to Connor so desperately?_

_Were you insecure? Afraid? And of what?_

_It was a just a stupid human custom, after all. It didn’t matter if a couple was married, right? It was just a certificate and a pair of rings. It didn’t matter as long as the two of you loved each other. **You knew it didn’t.**_

_**So why did it continue to bother you to such an extent?** _

“(Y/N)?” Connor’s voice broke your train of thought. Only then did you realise you’d been blankly staring at him for a few seconds straight. “Are you alright?”

_Were you?_

“Yes, I’m fine,” you replied, smiling as if it proved you right.

 _No, you really weren’t; and you **hated**  yourself for it._ 

For being to bothered by something so trivial. Connor was everything you could ever ask for so why were you being so selfish?

From the way your lover’s LED flashed yellow, you knew he knew but before he could say anything else, you felt a wetness between your thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo today :)


	8. Chapter 8

Connor sighed, a puff of steam escaped his lips as his body struggled to keep his internal temperature at an acceptable level. His fingers trembled as they idly played with his coin while he rested his elbows on his knees, hunched over as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He felt the metal object slip from his grasp, the sound of it hitting the tiled CyberLife floor snapped him out of his daze.

Connor glanced down at the quarter that was now staring up at him from between his feet. Words clouded his vision as he reached down to pick it up.

**_// STRESS LEVEL: 99.9999999999999% //_ **

He blew another cloud of steam out of his mouth as he pocketed the coin, his mind now too fixated on the sounds of your screams to even consider touching it anymore. He had to fight off the urge to barge into the delivery room to be by your side but he knew that the CyberLife doctors were more than capable of ensuring your safety and that if he were to rush in to see you, it would most likely be more detrimental to your delivery than anything.

Another shriek of pain erupted from behind the closed door in front of him. 

Another puff of steam.

Connor’s head turned to the side when he picked up the sound of shuffling feet. There was Hank, who’d left just a minute ago to grab some food, with a cup of coffee in his hand and a couple trailing behind him. They looked unfamiliar to Connor but also familiar at the same time.

**_// NAMES: RICHARD P. (L/N) AND MARY L. (L/N)_ **

**_AGES: 56 AND 54 //_ **

For the first time in his life, Connor felt a chill run down his spine. He was meeting your parents for the first time.

He stood up immediately, his hands darting up to adjust his tie before dropping back to his sides after realising that he wasn’t wearing one. Connor grit his teeth as he dug through millions of online resources in a split second, all of which told him different approaches on how to handle meeting your significant other’s parents for the first time. He desperately wished you were there beside him, his fingers were even reaching out for your hand that wasn’t there.

_”Who were you talking to on the phone?” Connor asked as he watched you shuffle back to the couch where he laid, his arms stretched out, welcoming you back into his embrace._

_You plopped down on top of him, your head resting in the crook of his neck comfortably as if it was made to be there. You hummed when you felt Connor’s arms wrap themselves around you. “My parents,” you replied, smiling when you felt him tense up just the slightest bit. “They just asked how we were doing.”_

_“We?”_

_“Yeah,” you lifted your head up to look at his face, his LED was blue though it blinked yellow occasionally. “They actually asked a lot more about you than me,” you added, faking a pout—_

“Connor!” Your mother exclaimed, pulling him into a warm hug. He flinched at the sudden contact for a split second before he returned the gesture quickly, not wanting to come off as cold or unapproachable. He could see Hank and your father talking just a metre away.

Your mother pulled away from the hug before reaching up to cup Connor’s face in between her hands. Only then did he realise how strikingly she resembled you.

_Were his children going to look like you, too? Or would they look like him?_

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” Mary said, her eyes looked a little teary, “though I wish it wasn’t under such stressful circumstances.”

“Me, too,” Connor replied with a smile. His stress levels were already beginning to decrease, only to shoot up once again when he noticed your father approaching him.

Many of his resources told him that fathers were harder to impress and that some even disliked their daughters’ choices in significant others. Connor honestly was prepared to die until he felt the man pull him into a hug, his hands patting the android’s back.

Connor finally realised why you were such an affectionate person.

“Relax, my man,” your father said, pulling away. He smiled sincerely, “(Y/N)’s going to be just fine.”

Connor was taken aback, to say the least, by your father’s words. Richard thought he was nervous solely because of you? And not because of the fact that he was literally facing the people who brought his loved one into this world completely unprepared?

Still surprised, he opted not to speak and instead simply nodded in agreement. Your father gave him another friendly pat before turning back to Hank to continue what seemed like an engaging conversation. Meanwhile, your mother had taken a seat, her eyes glued to the same door Connor had previously been staring at just minutes ago.

A few minutes passed by in which everyone was engulfed in inexplicable silence. No sound came from behind the door of the room you were in. The air around Connor, Hank and your parents grew tenser with every millisecond that passed.

_Why was it so quiet?_

_Why wasn’t anybody coming out of the room?_

_Why had you stopped crying all of a sudden?_

Connor exhaled a large cloud of steam but even so, it did nothing to cool down his internal temperature. He was too stressed, too worried about your wellbeing. He knew that if he didn’t cool down soon, his body would shut down; but even so, he didn’t want to leave, knowing that at any moment the door before him could slide open, reuniting him with you.

It didn’t matter that words warning of a possible shut down were beginning to show up in his sight.

It didn’t matter that Hank was telling him something, something he was unable to hear; something that sounded like a plea as if he’d realised what was beginning to happen to Connor’s body.

All that mattered was you; and that he would be there when the door opened; that he would be the first person you see after your arduous labour; and that he’d be the first to know that your children had been delivered safe and sound.

Then, the door slid open.

“Both children are healthy,” the CyberLife nurse who’d opened it said, “Miss (L/N) is very weak, though, so we normally wouldn’t allow anyone to see her yet—“

Connor opened his mouth, ready to protest before then she shot him a smile.

“— but, she insists on seeing the father of the children. So, we’ll make an exception.”

The nurse then gestured for Connor to enter and as if on autopilot, he immediately rushed in to see you laying in a high-tech bed. Your forehead was covered in a sheen of sweat and your face looked incredibly pale but when your eyes meet his brown ones, you smiled.

Connor dropped to his knees beside you before grabbing one of your hands and pressing it against his lips. He felt a strange sensation in his eyes. You moved your hand to cup his cheek, your thumb brushing against his skin, wiping away the tears that he didn’t realise he’d begun to shed.

“Hey, handsome,” you said weakly.

“Hi,” Connor whispered, too overwhelmed by his emotions to speak any louder. “Did you name them —“

You nodded excitedly, “Briar and Cole. Just like we agreed on.”

For the first time in hours, Connor smiled. He quickly stood up before leaning over to pull you into a gentle hug. You wriggled, weakly trying to push him away, “ew, no, I’m all sweaty and gross.”

Your half-hearted attempt at rejection only hardened his resolve to shower you with affection so he leaned in and captured your lips with his effortlessly. Connor felt you relax in his arms, your hands pressed against his chest as your fingers gripped at his shirt loosely.

“I love you,” you whispered breathlessly after pulling away, your sweaty forehead resting against his.

“I love you more,” he replied in an equally soft tone as his gentle grip on your body remained firm.

You simply hummed in response, too tired to argue that it was, in fact, you who loved him more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 23rd July 2018 :)


End file.
